


Persistencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka estaba dispuesto a admitir consigo mismo que la persistencia de Inui era admirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistencia

—Y fue en ese momento en que se me ocurrió.

Tezuka apartó el teléfono móvil de su oído para observarlo con incredulidad, en lugar de cortar la comunicación y volver a poner su atención en el libro que había estado leyendo y que ahora estaba olvidado en su escritorio.

Esta era la quinta llamada y a pesar de que Tezuka había cortado las anteriores mientras Inui hablaba, Inui había vuelto a marcar y había continuado la historia sobre la creación de su nuevo jugo sin siquiera mostrarse molesto.

Eso era extraño; al igual que el que él hubiese contestado la llamada de nuevo a pesar de saber de quién se trataba y de estar consciente de que Inui no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre el menú de entrenamiento para el equipo que había prometido tener listo una vez terminasen las vacaciones.

Siendo así, no podía culpar a Inui por completo, pensó Tezuka mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, ya que él era el que seguía contestando cada vez que Inui volvía a llamar. Y también tenía que admitir consigo mismo que encontraba admirable la persistencia de Inui, aun cuando estaba mal enfocada.

Pero nada de eso cambiaba que esas llamadas sin importancia no eran bienvenidas y tal vez era mejor dejarle eso en claro a Inui y así impedir que la situación continuase repitiéndose.

Con eso en mente, Tezuka volvió a acercar el teléfono a su oreja. Para su sorpresa, lo primero que escuchó no fue algún nuevo detalle sobre las propiedades de una verdura, sino su nombre.

—¿Tezuka...? ¿Tezuka?

—Inui —respondió escuetamente, sin preguntarse si había sido el silencio o el que la llamada no había sido interrumpida lo que le había indicado a Inui que él ya no estaba escuchándolo.

—Ah —dijo Inui y Tezuka escuchó también el sonido de páginas siendo pasadas velozmente—. Pensé por un momento que te había sucedido algo. Las posibilidades de que ese algo hubiese sido...

—Inui —lo interrumpió, esforzándose por respirar a un ritmo pausado y así mantenerse calmo y no cortar la llamada—. Mañana a las nueve, en la cancha a quince minutos de la estación Nishikasa.

Porque tal vez hablar con Inui no sería suficiente, pero Inui podría entenderlo por medio de un partido. O al menos podría entretenerse con la información recopilada en éste y no llamarlo sin razón en los próximos días.

—Ah —repitió Inui, haciendo una pausa en la que Tezuka se concentró en contar hasta diez—. Será una buena oportunidad para conseguir nuevos datos. ¿O es una cita?

Tezuka no lo pensó dos veces y finalizó la llamada, negándose a tomar en cuenta las últimas palabras de Inui y agradeciendo en silencio el hecho de que el teléfono no volvió a sonar segundos después.


End file.
